


Oh My Go-o-o-od

by catpawz



Series: Electrify My Mind [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Horror, M/M, Nightmares, Poltergeists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpawz/pseuds/catpawz
Summary: Connor finds himself trapped in a strange house with a strange creature. The house is unfamiliar, but the creature Connor knows.How did he get here?





	Oh My Go-o-o-od

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY  
> HALLOWEEN!!!
> 
> This was meant to be a finished fic but I've just been too busy ;0;  
> But it works out! I have a poll below I'd super appriciate responses to ;)c

Where… is he?

In a house. A large foyer lit brightly by a light source Connor cannot identify. There’s something utterly pristine about it, with its white walls and polished hardwood floors. It feels almost sterile but unnerving, like a room prepared for surgery. Connor’s legs twitch with the urge to turn around and leave immediately as he takes it all in.

And yet he cannot bring himself to move from where he stands, theoretically with the entrance behind him, and a large set of carpeted stairs before him. He cannot look to the left or right where he can see other rooms out of the corner of his eye, but still he can tell something about those rooms is different. There’s a flickering dark blue in the background, but it vanishes as soon as Connor focuses on it, like the room is only rendering where Connor’s vision is fixed.

Where is he?

_ Thud _ .

The noise breaks Connor out of his trance-like state, and his head jerks up towards the top of the stairs. Everything is still, even the flickering in the corners of his vision has stopped, as he tries to find the source of the sound.

_ Thud _ .

It’s muffled somewhat—something falling on the carpet upstairs perhaps? 

Connor’s legs twitch again, but not with the urge to leave this time. He doesn’t try to stop himself from taking a step forward, deeper into the foyer, nor does he resist as he lifts his foot and takes the first step up the stairs. 

_ Thud… thud. _

The thumping is coming more frequently now, ever-so-slightly out of time with Connor’s slow, measured steps up to the second floor. It’s growing louder as well, Connor cannot identify where the noise is coming from but he knows he must be getting close. 

He reaches the top of the stairs and finds himself on the left end of a short hallway. The walls are so bright but the air is… darker. No, the whole hallway is darker, and Connor realizes that the lights up here are turned off. The walls look dark all of a sudden. Connor should leave.

Where is he?

Down at the end of a hall is the only source of light—what happened to the glaring light from just downstairs?—a cracked open door. It teeters slightly like a breeze is flowing past it, but Connor feels nothing on his skin. 

Where is he?

The noise is coming from in there, Connor realizes, and suddenly he’s walking forward towards the open door. It opens silently, and reveals…

A child’s room, likely a little girl’s judging by the soft pink walls and dolls strewn across the floor. Connor is hit with the realization that this is the only room with color he’s seen in the house so far, and looks down at his hands. He has color too, didn’t he always?

Connor turns to look behind him, only to find the door he had come in through has been closed. He must have closed it behind him. Darkness pours in from the small crack in the bottom, like light theoretically should. 

_ Thud _ .

Connor turns back to the room, and that’s when a small rocking horse catches his attention. It’s on its side beside the closet doors, utterly uninteresting and yet Connor cannot look away. His vision zooms in onto the horse—or Connor has moved closer. Yes, that’s it, he’s walked up to the horse to get a better look. When did he do that?

Connor watches as it’s legs, right next to Connor’s feet, roll over, slowly, until it’s on its head and the rockers are knocking against the closet door.

_ Thud _ .

Immediately it falls back down with a softer noise, as if whatever invisible force that had been pulling the horse up over its head has just dropped it.

And then again, the horse begins to roll over, and the rocker knocks again against the closet door.

_ Thud _ .

Where is he?

Connor sticks his foot between the two rockers and presses down, holding the horse in place against the floor. He feels the invisible force pull again, attempting to knock the horse against the door once more, but it isn’t strong enough to break Connor’s hold. Connor feels it when the force gives up, when the wodden beam of the horse no longer presses against his foot.

And then he hears a faint, vicious growl from the other side. So distant, Connor thinks it must be miles away, but where else could it be coming from besides right behind this door?

The growl breaks into a roar, louder now, so much louder, almost deafening. Connor’s hands shoot up to his ears, covering them in an attempt to protect himself from the noise, thirium pump pounding in his chest in fright. The closet door rumbles with the force of the noise, and then something is banging against the other side. The doors shudder with the strain of staying closed, and with every bang Connor is certain they’ll fall apart, that their hinges will snap off and whatever horrible creature is on the other side will break free. 

He backs up until he feels the backs of his knees press into the cushy blanket of the bed, and then he’s sitting back onto it, unable to bring himself to do anything but watch as the doors shudder and listen to the wood crack.

Where is he?

_ Bang! Crack! _

Where  _ is  _ he?

The doors start to shake, like the creature has grabbed the handle on the other side and is pulling on it relentlessly. 

Where is—Where is—

“Hank!” Connor cries, voice cracking as he brings his legs up onto the bed, tucked in tight to him, burying his head in his knees so he doesn’t have to see the doors break. “Hank!”

There is nothing in response but more shaking, more cracking, more banging and growling and roaring.

“Hank! Where are you!”

Connor can hardly hear himself over the noise from the closet.

“Hank… Nines! Nines!”

And suddenly the banging stops. The room goes silent and still, the only noise Connor’s rapidfire thirium pump and wet breathing. Slowly, cautiously, he pulls his head away from his knees and hands away from his ears and looks towards the door.

It is no longer shaking, and looks none the worse for wear despite the beating it has just endured. The small rocking horse has vanished, but Connor can’t bring himself to think about that right now. It lingers in the back of his mind, but the only thing he can focus on is…

“Nines?” He calls out again, curiously, and listens for a response. Something about Nines’ name triggered a reaction in the creature in the closet, but why? And what kind of reaction? The creature was no longer making noise, but was that good?

“Is that… you, Nines?” It can’t be Nines, why would Nines be in this house, in that closet? Why would Nines be banging against the doors, scaring Connor needlessly? But something tells Connor… that Nines is here. 

He slides off the bed and takes steady steps towards the closet. Lightly he rests his palms against the cool wooden doors, and presses his ear against it. There is no sound on the other side, nothing Connor can hear anyway.

He wants to look inside. Despite how every instinct he has screams at him to run, leave this place, go home and tell Hank and Nines (because that's where Nines must be, at home, not here), Connor wants to see what was making all that noise.

But he can’t, he reasons. The door is clearly locked, or barred, or blocked off somehow. How else would it have withstood the creature’s beating? He won’t be able to get in.

Connor takes hold of the handle and pushes it down, expecting resistance. He isn't surprised when the handle shifts down easily, and when the door swings open without so much as a squeak.

**Author's Note:**

> OHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOH  
> So originally I was gonna write a fic based on ya'll's favorite thing to do on Halloween, but I just couldn't find the motivation for that one ;n;  
> SO I AM WRITING THIS!!! And I am very excited for it!  
> Like I said, this is just a teaser cuz I deffo couldn't finish the full fic by tonight ;0;
> 
> I'm also debating how demonic I want to make Nines! I'd love ya'll's opinions on that! <3  
> https://www.strawpoll.me/16755887
> 
> ALSO while you're clicking on links, feel free to click on this link leading to my [tumblr](https://catpawz-writing.tumblr.com/) or this other link leading to my [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/A665KVF)! 
> 
> And as always, feel free to leave requests! And thank you for reading!!!


End file.
